Far Away
by IlliterateKoi
Summary: Just a little songfic i wrote a while ago... GSR


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own them; even if I do put them on my Christmas list every year… oh I also don't own the song Far Away by Nickelback.

So, I was listening to this song and thinking about how it reminds me of Sara and Grissom and thought, meh, why not write a song fic. So I did, here it is,

Far Away

By: DNR23

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

Grissom was still staring at the sheet of paper he had picked up several minutes ago, trying to comprehend what it meant to him. He had read it through so many times he no longer need to see the words. He focused on her swirly signature.

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of his office and begged it not to be end of shift. But it was. So with a deep sigh he pushed out of the chair and headed for the main desk.

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

He didn't need to say a word to anyone to find her. She was just stepping out of the building. He rushed after her and caught her at her car,

"Sara" She stopped walking but didn't turn to face him. He inhaled deeply before he spoke,

"You're leaving?" For some reason he didn't even bother to erase the desperation from his voice.

'_Cause you know_

_You know, You know_

Sara turned to face him, her eyes were tired and sad,

"Grissom, I don't want the lab to need me. I want…" She stopped and sighed, looking at the floor rather than him.

"Please don't leave"

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

She gave him a sad half smile,

"My plane leaves tomorrow Grissom. And I'm getting on it" Grissom realized what he was losing; the woman he loved. His mouth dried up and he found that words were failing him, so he simply nodded.

_And I miss you_

_Been away for far too long_

She looked at him for a few seconds, as if trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing. Then she turned away from him and stepped into her car. And he stood there and watched her leave.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

It took him fifteen minutes to walk back to his office, her Leave of Absence form staring back at him as a greeting present. He threw his glasses down onto his desk as he sat down and began massaging the bridge of his nose.

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

He could feel the moisture building behind his closed eyelids as he thought back to all the times he had spent with Sara, the things they had said to each other, the looks they gave each other, her smile, he didn't want the memories to end, but they did. And they wouldn't be able to carry on if she wasn't here with him.

_On my knees, I'll ask _

_Last chance for one last dance. _

He grabbed his glasses and darted out of the room, almost sending Eklie flying in the process. Greg barely managed to jump out of his boss's way as the bug specialist shoulder barged the front doors and ran out to his car.

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand _

_All of hell to hold your hand_

He drove as fast as he could without getting pulled by the cops, he took shortcuts through alleys and back streets and people who were unlucky enough to live on a corner and not have fences around their gardens would find some tire marks on their grass in the morning.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

Sara was locking her car, tear trails shone on her cheeks. The sound of a fast moving vehicle moving into her apartment complex made her look around, only to identify the vehicle as none other than Gilbert Grissom's. She inhaled deeply to stop another wave of tears and then entered the buildings.

_Give anything but I won't give up_

Grissom dived out of his S.U.V and chased after the fleeing brunette.

'_cause you know_

_You know, you know_

Sara now found herself trying to out run him, but wasn't quite sure why, she could hear his heavy boots as he raced up the stairs after her.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

She fumbled with her key as she tried to push it into the keyhole.

"Sara!" She heard him calling her name as she opened the door and practically fell inside.

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

He reached the door just as it slammed shut. He leaned his now sweat beaded forehead on the cool door.

"Sara, please listen to me"

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

"What do you want Grissom?" She yelled from behind the door.

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

"You" He said quietly, but he knew she had heard him, because she was now pulling at the lock

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

He stepped back as the door opened, revealing a red eyed Sara Sidle, who was looking at him with questioning eyes,

_But you know, you know, you know_

He pulled the forms from the back pocket of his jeans and ripped them up, he then threw the pieces over his shoulder.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

"Don't leave Sara" He paused, but the hope in her chocolate coloured eyes pushed him to say more, "I need you. And I don't want you to leave" A smile spread across Sara's face and she moved towards him. She looked into his eyes as if searching for something, and Grissom handed it to her, "I love you"

'_Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say_

Her smile grew to a full gap toothed grin as she spoke back to him,

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along _

"I love you too" Their lips met in a kiss that was long over due.

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

Their hands roamed each others body, their smiles ever present.

_So keep breathing _

'_Cause I'm not leaving_

They soon realized that they were in the middle of an apartment stairwell, Sara gripped Grissom's shirt and pulled him into her apartment, kicking the door closed behind them.

_Hold on to me and_

_Never let me go_

♥♥♥

Nothing like a nice cheesy happy ending, right? Well, before I leave, I would like to say… GSR! WOOOOOO!... ahem, sorry, I'm going now…

DNR23


End file.
